Something New
by Kodlak.Aela
Summary: A story set at Brittany and Santana's wedding told in 4 parts all based on the poem: "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, & Something Blue." Part 2 of 4: Weddings are tough on Rachel Berry since she never got to have hers.


_This is story has 4 parts all posted separately with appropriate characters tags on each part. Look in my author's page for all parts. Some scenes overlap to give proper context, read all to get the complete picture._

* * *

**Something New**

Chaos was one word to describe what was happening; although chaos usually implied some level of terror and fear. This was a good kind of chaos. Everyone was busy. There was a hum of chatter throughout the estate house. People were constantly going in and out of rooms doing different things. They were all parts to make a larger whole: to make sure this wedding went off without a problem.

…

"Oh dear Santana, you'll never believe this, I have to tell you this, it's so hilarious…"

"Mhmm," Santana rolled her eyes and waited for an opportunity to shove Rachel outside.

"So I'm in the town car on the way here… and, you know you're getting married in the middle of nowhere by the way, so there's just this little dirt road up to the house, but you know that because you're here obviously; well I see this little short guy on what looks like an old-timey bicycle…"

Santana shot up in her seat, "Rachel wait!"

"What is it Santana!"

"There's something I'm forgetting."

"Oh dear what? I can help. I am your Maid of Honor after all."

"A job you got because Britt asked Mercedes before I could and Quinn couldn't make it... But anyway, I need you to get me a Something New. I can't marry Brittany without it. Here's 5 bucks. Go by me something small, quick, as long as it's new!"

"Sure thing!"

Rachel stumbled out of the room, and then immediately Santana dropped the ruse and locked her door tightly. "Finally some peace and quiet."

…

Rory stuck his head out the door while Sugar gathered up the flowers. When he saw that no one was around they walked out and Sugar placed the flowers on the main table where the others were. Still seeing no one around, Rory pulled Sugar towards him and kissed her a final time. She giggled into the kiss and sighed at how perfect their little moment was.

Just then Mike walked up and saw both of them, but the only thing going on at that point was her hand was on his shoulder. "Are you guys ready to go? I think they're going to start soon."

"Uh yeah, sure thing Mike," Sugar said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Cool," Mike said and went on his way.

Making sure Mike couldn't see her, Sugar leaned up and kissed Rory's cheek briefly.

Mike turned back around and said, "It's good to see you both again. You two should visit more often."

Mike walked on and came across Rachel sitting alone in a dark room. At some point since he had last seen her, she had replaced a perpetual drink in her hand with a package of tissues. To say she was crying would be an understatement; weeping would be a better word.

Mike went up to her and sat by her side. "Rachel?"

"Oh hi, Mike."

"Do you want to be alone? Am I interrupting anything?"

"What, my pity party? Really, don't worry about me Mike. Clearly no one wants to deal with me being a blubbering mess."

"What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to be helping Santana get ready… but it seems like she sent me on a fool's errand just to get rid of me."

"Don't let that bother you, that's just how Santana is."

"It's not just that though…"

"Rachel, just tell me what's wrong."

"Weddings are tough on me," she sighed and held back a patch of new tears, "I'm happy for Brittany and Santana, but… seeing all my friends here… seeing all the pink bridesmaids dresses… I keep thinking about… Finn."

"Oh… yeah," Mike didn't know how to respond. The subject of Finn was still difficult for a lot of them, but for Rachel it was undoubtedly the worst.

"I almost married him once. And if Quinn hadn't had her accident I could have… ended up a widow…"

"Is there anything I could do?"

"Just being around friends is good. Having that safety net is nice."

"Don't get down on yourself. You've been so strong dealing with what happened. I think it is awesome how strong you've been." Rachel blushed and wiped away her tears. Mike continued, "And can I just say that you look beautiful."

"You're just saying that. I look at me, I'm a mess."

"No, I'm not just saying that… I've always thought you were beautiful, in fact…" Mike was interrupted by Rachel's lips on his.

Rachel wasn't entirely sure why she was compelled to kiss Mike, but it seemed like a good idea. She was very emotional and Mike was a good guy.

Mike eventually kissed her back and then they fell back on the bed together. Rachel pulled Mike on top of her as they were kissing. She put her hands on his back and hooked her legs around his thighs. Rachel was surprised by how good a kisser Mike was; pretty good for a shy guy.

Rachel was so eager Mike felt himself rushing to keep up with her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his, and he could feel her grinded her hips against his waist. Mike finally took a second to think about what was happening, and he realized that this might be a bad idea. So he pulled away and tried to stand up.

Rachel grabbed his hand though and stopped him. She said, "Mike, stay. Please?" She looked up at him with pouty eyes and waited. Hearing that Mike thought she was beautiful made her want to hold on to that feeling.

Mike looked confused about what to do, so Rachel acted again. She found the zipper at the side of her dress and brought it down. She pulled the whole dress over her head, balled it up, and threw it to the side. Mike's eyes widened at the sight of Rachel in her underwear there on the bed. Rachel still wasn't sure though if that was good shock or bad shock, and part of her worried she was making a fool of herself. But then Mike started unbuttoning his jacket and loosening his tie. Rachel saw it and reached behind her to unhook her strapless bra.

Now in just panties, Rachel knelt up on the bed and threw herself at Mike. She kissed him as she slowly started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Once his shirt was off Rachel paused to take a good look at the six-pack of his that had become so well known there was almost a song written about it during Junior Year. In Rachel's opinion, Mike had not lost any of his incredible physique, and it might have even gotten better since high school.

Rachel leaned in and started kissing and licking Mike's pecs and abs. She was filled with such great joy and excitement now that she was touching them. She had become so enamored by his chest that she hadn't even noticed Mike had lost his pants. Seeing that reality made Rachel realize she had chosen a favorite body part too soon. Mike's cock was unbelievable and Rachel became hypnotized.

Rachel reached out to touch him with one of her hands. Mike felt Rachel's touch on his cock and then leaned in to kiss her again. Rachel kissed Mike some more and started stroking his cock and getting it to its peak hardness.

The two of them fell back against the mattress and lost the rest of their clothes. At that point, Rachel took one more look at Mike's eyes and then with one swift move she dropped her head down and started sucking on his cock.

Rachel held the base of Mike's cock with her hand and then opened her throat to take his cock down all the way. She moved her mouth up and down on his cock with great care and focus. Mike reacted instantly by moaning in pleasure. He also took his hands and started rubbing all over Rachel's naked skin. Then when Rachel sucked his cock so far down her throat that her nose tickled his sack, Mike pulled Rachel's hips toward his head so he could eat her out at the same time.

With the added distraction of the 69ing, Rachel couldn't keep her focus enough to keep deepthroating Mike. So Rachel switched to giving his cock long slow licks up the sides of him while massaging his balls with her hands. Meanwhile, Mike's approach to eating out Rachel was to alternate between giving deep jabs with his tongue followed quickly by long sucks to her clit. In no time, Rachel was fidgeting on top of Mike and soaking his face.

When Rachel finally pulled herself away from Mike's cock, Mike picked his pants up off the floor, pulled out his wallet, and found his emergency condom. Rachel had to chuckle to herself at Mike's preparedness. She took the condom from him, unwrapped it, and rolled it down his erection for him. Then finally, she straddled him and waited for that last bit of affirmation.

Mike leaned up and kissed Rachel, giving her all the affirmation she needed. Rachel gently lowered herself onto his cock and immediately moaned from the fullness of the feeling. Mike moaned too. He couldn't believe how tight she was, and how her lips gripped him in all the right ways.

Rachel started moving her hips up and down on Mike's cock. He had his hands squeezing her ass as his cock stretched her walls. She released a breathy, "Ooo Oooo OooooOoo!" He was taking her breath away. "Oh Fuck yes!" She surprised herself with her use of vulgarity.

Mike responded by pushing his hips up to match her downward pushes. He encouraged her by saying, "You're so good. So Beautiful."

Then Mike pulled Rachel into his body so he could roll them both over. Now with Rachel on her back, Mike was able to use all his strength to push into Rachel's pussy even deeper. He put a hand on one of her breasts and pinched her nipple between his fingers. Rachel didn't have the biggest breasts, but Mike thought she had the cutest little nipples that were so pinchable.

Rachel was feeling very good by now, but she wasn't sure this urgent relentless fucking she was getting from Mike was her style. She wanted him to slow down so she could savor the moment. She reached up about caressed his face. Mike perked up and met Rachel's gaze. "Hey," she simply said to him.

Mike understood what Rachel was asking so he slowed down his thrusts. He kept staring into Rachel's eyes though, and moved his free hand up to wipe the sweaty bangs away from her forehead. After that he leant down to kiss her, and he could feel her moan into the kiss.

Mike lowered his hand to Rachel's clit and rubbed it in time with his thrusts to give her the maximum pleasure.

"Oh that feels amazing," Rachel said and followed it up with another kiss.

Mike kissed Rachel's lips and then her neck and collarbone. He sucked on her pulsepoint while she threaded her fingers through his meticulously gelled hair.

As Mike pulled away, Rachel was starting to feel like she was close to her climax. She looked up into Mike's eyes and told him without words that she was ready now. Mike gradually re-increased his speed, recapturing the fervor from before.

"Yes! Oh Yes!" Rachel shouted. "Oh yeah yeah yeah…" And the she felt it, she was cumming, and all her words escaped her lips. For once in her life she was speechless. She pinched her own nipples to try and hold on to the good feeling.

Mike had been holding on, waiting until he was sure Rachel had cum. So once she had, he let himself give in and he too started cumming. He empty a load into the condom and took several deep breaths.

Mike let his member soften inside Rachel, and then pulled out and rolled over onto the pillows next to her. Rachel stared up at the ceiling and wiped her brow of sweat, "Oh dear… that was… unexpected," she said once she had found words again. She heard Mike start chuckling to himself at her words and that made her feel better. She was glad he seemed to be okay with what just happened. She was worried it had all been about pity, but the smile on his face told her that it was more. "Thanks, Mike. I really needed that."

Rachel kissed him on the cheek and then got up to put her dress back on. There was still a wedding to be part of after all.

…

* * *

_**To Be Continued in Part 3: Something Borrowed**_


End file.
